Rectifying junctions transmit the current in one direction, but block it in the other direction. Examples of rectifying junctions are pn junctions and Schottky junctions. Schottky diodes, in particular, are used for high-frequency applications. Moreover, Schottky diodes are also used as power semiconductor rectifiers.
Schottky diodes can be formed as vertical or lateral components. In power semiconductor application, vertical components having large-area Schottky contacts are predominant. The current flows perpendicular to the lateral extent of the semiconductor component and typically from a first surface to an opposite second surface of the semiconductor substrate.